Coloring the World
by Aerilaya
Summary: When Kagami and Kuroko decide to move in together, there is a slight disagreement. Drabble. Fluff. Kisses. KagaKuro


N/A: Slightly AU. Some time skip. Drabble. Silly. Killing time.

**Coloring the World**

"That's the last of the boxes, Kuroko."

The blue haired boy sighed, taking a seat under the window, on the floor. The tower of boxes and containers with his and Kagami's stuff was all around the brand new apartment. Their brand new apartment. The mere thought of it fills Kuroko with glee. After a lot of arguing and contemplating where to go and what to do, they finally decided. It had one very big living room, a well maintained kitchen with new appliances. One bedroom, one guest room (or... maybe a child room in future, they didn't talk about it YET), a bathroom and big veranda with beautiful view of the river. It was a big apartment, it was expensive but they both worked hard for it, both of them.

And now they will enjoy it to the last bit.

Wiping off the sweat from his forehead, Kagami exhales: "Well this took some time." Kuroko gives him a smile and pats the floor next to him. With a boyish grin, Kagami eagerly takes place next to his boyfriend, his life, giving him a short peck on the lips.

"Do you think we could paint the guest room and our bedroom?" Kuroko asks once Kagami pulls away.  
"Why? You think we could save some money on that?" The blue boy nods, leaning his head against the other's shoulder.

"Alright. Sounds fun, actually. We're gonna paint it in all the bright colors!"

Chuckling at Kagami's enthusiasm about their new home, Kuroko closes his eyes. Everything's perfect now.

-0-0-0-0-

"Kagami-kun, you didn't get that line straight."  
"Shut up, I know what I'm doing!"  
"But—"  
"Hey! We said we will use red!"  
Kuroko looked at the pale blue color he was using. "I never agreed to that."

Staring. At the half red, half pale blue wall.

"This looks horrible," Kuroko muttered.  
"Yes. We are removing the blue."  
"No we aren't. We are repainting the red."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"No."

Silence.

"No, we are NOT painting the wall red." And to prove his point, Kuroko ran his brush dipped in blue, all across Kagami's white shirt.  
It wouldn't be surprising if Kagami did such a thing, but Kuroko initiating a "fight" was rare occasion. He's usually level-headed. The redhead stared at his boyfriend for good several seconds before bristling up and running his own brush over Kuroko's shirt.

"Yes, we are. I will paint YOU red if I have to." With that, he turned back to the wall and continued painting.  
Kuroko scowled- he wasn't happy with this kind of development: "This wasn't the agreement." Leaving his brush, he dipped his glove covered hands in blue paint and slapped the blue stains all over the red painted wall.

Kagami gaped.

"Kuroko you little-!" Peeved at the little snitch, Kagami grabs the can with red paint and spills all the red color over the wall.  
"That's a waste of money."  
"It's your fault!"  
"It is not. Kagami-kun is the one being dumb and not cooperating!"

Before Kagami could do anything, Kuroko took the can of his blue color and promptly dumped it all over Kagami's shirt and pants. Needless to say that the tiger was now seething.

"Oops. My hand slipped." And with that, Kuroko took off.  
"You don't look SORRY AT ALL! COME BACK HERE!"

But Kuroko didn't plan on stopping at all- he knew it will end bad for him if Kagami catches him. Bad thing is that he's spreading the color all over the apartment. It didn't take long for Kagami to catch up with him and use his leg to prevent Kuroko from locking himself up in the bathroom. Kuroko tried to use all his strength to keep Kagami out.

"Kagami-kun you're going to break—"  
"—Your bones, little shit!"

The door went out of the way with a slam and Kuroko stumbling backwards. With all that blue color over Kagami, he still looked like a red devil. Red, big, angry devil. Kuroko is maybe scared. Maybe.

"Kagami-kun I—"

But his sentence was cut in half when the redhead grabbed him a literally lifted him off the floor, hands locked under Kuroko's butt, while pressing their lips together. Kuroko broke the sudden, surprising kiss, giving the other a raised eyebrow.

Kagami just chuckled: "You fell for it! I don't really care about the paint, stupid. You're the one that colors my world."

Going completely red in face, Kuroko covers Kagami's eyes with his hands, trying to prevent him to see the blush. He can't remember last time he felt embarrassed by a statement from the other. Kagami just keeps grinning, not attempting to remove the hands because he would have to drop Kuroko. He patiently waits.

And his patience pays off as Kuroko removes his hands.

"Just kiss me, you fool."

And the request was like music to Kagami's ears.


End file.
